


every morning sky

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, F/M, Farmcore, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: you're a 5 o'clock morning
Relationships: ambiguous
Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654531
Kudos: 3





	every morning sky

**Author's Note:**

> For Camille

Just this other side of tired, I'm grinning fiercely into the sunrise. The colors the sky are painted remind me of you. Sweaty with a workout, I race back to the truck, still chock full of a runner's high. I throw the truck into gear, and skitter down the gravel drive, yelling to the fields and cattle. I'm alive. I think of you and call to the calf you named Jareth. I'm tired. I’m wired. I’m so so alive. 

There is a sleepiness that hums just under my bones, in the oncoming ache of sore muscles, tired tendons, and sluggish blood. I am not afraid of this sleep. I am alive with the force it takes to keep it under my bones. I am happy with the sky and sad with the earth. 

I pound on the side of the truck before barreling out, chest heaving. Jareth and I race on opposite sides of the fence, till my calves burn from it, and my chest heaves. I'm tired. I pant over the water pump, watching Jareth gallop on. I see your name spelling in his hoof prints. I turn the pump on and follow the hose to the stock tank, still heaving for breath of the crisp air. I am alive and so so tired. 

The water is cold when I reach past barbed wire to plunge my hands into it. The bottom is fuzzy with algae and a million other things I can't reach. Jareth huffs hotly over my fingers and I reel back, laughing breathlessly. He is still bitter at me for keeping the youngest calves in the barn for long and I dare not test him without the fence between us. 

.

.

.

I'm still smiling on my walk back home, and when I open the door you're there waiting. In this hour the sky is light, the air is full, I am alive and I see you at 5 in every morning sky.


End file.
